


Different

by JPreadsnstuff



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, craig cries, i forgot to tag that last one i am so sorry, mentions of abuse, selfharm, so does tweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPreadsnstuff/pseuds/JPreadsnstuff
Summary: Craig returns from his trip at a psych ward and Tweek begins to notice how strange he's acting.After the first couple days he tries to ignore it, but he just can't seem to shake a bad feeling.When things finally start to seem like they're settling back into normality, Tweek wakes up to sobbing in the middle of the night.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOO bOY! i'm back with another story for y'all :DDD
> 
> here are just some things i want to get clear:
> 
> 1\. this does not contain actual written depictions of rape, i just tagged that as a warning because it is vaguely referenced and also an important plot point and i want to make sure everyone knows what they're getting into.
> 
> 2\. this was inspired by a psych ward horror story rabbit hole i went down. I've never actually gone to one so my knowledge is limited, i've only gone off of stories and experiences from people on the internet, so please bear with me. 
> 
> 3\. i apologize if any character seems ooc, i tend to bend the rules when i have a certain idea.
> 
> that's it, please enjoy this mess of sad and tears.

For Tweek, today was very exciting! Craig would finally be returning from his trip from the psych ward, and Tweek was fucking ecstatic. It had been around a year since they agreed on sending him to one and the wait was agonizing for Tweek, but he knew it was for the best. 

 

Craig had been lashing out hard after a head injury from a car accident they were in; and the medication they put him on fucked up his head even more, even after he was taken off of it. 

 

At the time Tweek had no idea what to do. His friends couldn’t help because they had their own issues that they needed to handle, and Craig's parents lived too far away. 

 

Tweek tried to help as best he could, but Craig was so… different that he would have to practically walk on eggshells to keep Craig from snapping. It was only when Tweek caught Craig scratching his arms to the point they bled that he decided it was time for psychiatric help.

 

Back in south park, Tweek actually went to one after he graduated high school. The people there were understanding and nice,  the treatments worked for him and he never felt trapped. By the time he was allowed to leave he was significantly better mentally. His ticks weren’t gone, but they weren’t as bad as they used to be. He had an array of medication to take as well as an assessment with his therapist every week he had to attend, but he didn’t mind as long as he was no longer trapped by his mind. He finally started eating regularly, sleeping regularly, he even put on a healthy amount of weight. 

 

Things weren’t perfect, but his life was together; and Craig was right there with him every step of the way. 

 

So when Craig started spiraling down into the depths of his now tortured mind, Tweek took matters into his own hands and told Craig he should go to a psych ward. When Craig doubted that it would work, Tweek assured him that he would come out of it better. 

 

Craig ended up reluctantly agreeing and they went to a psych ward in Denver called “Heavens Peak Mental Hospital” to talk things out with the doctors. The only problem with the hospital was that it didn't allow visitations at all until a patient was let out. Something about ' wanting to make sure there were no distractions' Tweek was disappointed, but didn't question it. He still encouraged Craig to go all the same.

 

When the fateful day finally came and Craig was officially going to be held at the ward Tweek gave him lots of hugs and kisses before they had to part. Once again he assuring him that everything would be fine. The time came, and Craig was escorted in.

 

That was the last time Tweek saw him face to face in a full thirteen months, until now! 

 

Tweek waited in the parking lot, just barely squealing with joy. He couldn’t wait to see Craig's face, he missed it so much. All he wanted to do was hug him and hold him just like how Craig did when Tweek was released. 

 

“Come onnn, where is he?” Tweek muttered. He peaked over to the door of the place once more, yet no Craig was to be seen.

 

Tweek was starting to get impatient, he hasn't seen his boyfriend in more than a year and he missed him so so so so so much!

 

Tweek huffed and checked his phone for the fourth time that morning, when suddenly he heard footsteps. He looked up from his phone and peaked at the door again. This time a familiar dark haired boy was being escorted by a doctor to the gate.

 

Tweek scrambled out of his car and ran up to the wards gate, practically bouncing for joy. The doctor escorting Craig opened the gate and let Craig step out. 

 

“Well, Mr. Tucker, it was nice working with you,” the doctor chuckled slightly, turning to Tweek with a folder and a bag, “here is his medication as well as some doctor notes, and if you ever need him to come back don’t hesitate to tell us.”

 

“Thank you for the help Dr. Guillard,” Tweek said anxiously, taking the bag and folder and placing them in his car. The doctor nodded before walking back to the main building, and that's when Tweek turned to Craig.

 

He didn’t want to startle him with affection as he didn’t know how fragile he was just yet, so he settled a comforting hand-hold. He reached his hand down to Craig's and grasped it in his own. He felt Craig flinch under him, but didn’t think much of it and opted to take Craig's appearance in instead. That’s when he noticed how fragile he really looked

 

His cheeks were sunken in ever so slightly, he had dark circles under his eyes, he was thinner, and the worst part was his eyes. They were dark and cold, not the shiny and bright green that Tweek fell in love with. Tweek felt a shiver run up his spine when he took in his expression. Craig was smiling, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

 

Tweek shoved these thoughts in the back of his head, he was probably just being paranoid. Craig  _ had _ to be better. He just had to be. There’s no way that a full year in a mental hospital didn’t help him. It helped Tweek so it had to help Craig too. 

 

Tweek stepped closer to Craig and hugged him gently, he felt Craig flinched underneath him once again.

 

“I missed you,” Tweek whispered, holding Craig’s stiff and thin body close to his.

 

“I missed you too,”  Craig hummed, gosh even his voice was different.

 

Tweek pulled away and took him by the hand again. He led Craig to the passenger seat of the car and told him to wait a sec as he put his bags in the backseat. When the two were ready to leave they pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road.

 

Tweek couldn’t shake this dark pit in his stomach.

* * *

The first day Craig was back was the weirdest. Craig's mannerisms were completely wrong. When Tweek was released from his old psych ward he changed, but he was still the same Tweek. Now that Craig’s released though, he isn’t the same Craig…

 

The old Craig would sneak up behind Tweek and sneak attack him with hugs whenever he could.

The old Craig would melt in to Tweek's arms whenever they had the chance to cuddle.

The old Craig would baby talk to the piggies during their feeding time.

 

But, no… not the new Craig.

 

The new Craig avoids human contact with Tweek as much as possible.

The new Craig flinches and becomes stiff when ever Tweek touches him.

The new Craig didn’t even react when Stripe and Dotti started popcorning when they saw him come home.

 

Tweek didn’t like the new Craig, not at all.

 

He tried to reassure himself that it was probably just the nerves of being away for so long. After all, when Tweek first came back he was a bit awkward trying to get back into the swing of things. Maybe this was just the way Craig reacted to change?

 

Still, that didn’t stop the fact that Tweek was still upset. He just wanted his old Craig back. One of these days he’ll get comfortable being here again and then he’ll be the Craig he loved again, right? 

 

Tweek inwardly cringed at his thoughts. He was being so selfish and impatient right now. This isn’t about how Tweek feels about the new Craig; this is about Craig getting better. Sending Craig to a psych ward was Tweek's idea after all…

 

That night, Tweek ordered pizza. He’d already wasted all of his mental energy worrying over Craig that he didn’t give enough of a shit to cook. When their food arrived, Tweek put on some crime show on the tv for them to watch while they ate. The episode they were watching in particular was one about a group of investigators looking for a missing girl who was kidnapped by a pedophile/rapist guy.

 

After several minutes of the two eating on their couch in silence, Tweek noticed Craig flinching at a scene where one of the investigators started yelling at a suspect.

 

“You ok man?” Tweek asked him, 

 

“Huh?” Craig gasped slightly, body tense as he face Tweek, “uh.. Yeah i'm fine, i'm going to the bathroom to take a shower, k?” and without even waiting for Tweek to respond, he left for upstairs. 

 

Tweek let out an exasperated sigh and stared at his pizza box. Thinking about it, he wasn’t really that hungry. He shut the box and took it as well as Craig's box to the fridge and shoved it in, not caring whether it wasn’t organized or not. After he shut the fridge he left the kitchen and staggered upstairs to their bedroom and flopped down on their bed.

 

That night he and Craig didn’t cuddle in each others arms like Tweek had hoped.

* * *

That next morning, Tweek woke up to the smell of freshly brewing tea and an empty bed.

 

Tweek checked his phone, 7:30 it read. Tweek usually woke up before Craig at around 8:00, maybe the ward Craig went to had him on a schedule?

 

When Tweek entered the kitchen he saw Craig at the kitchen sink, he was humming to himself while putting a bandage on his left arm.

 

“Craig? What happened? You ok?” Tweek asked in concern.

 

Craig nodded, “yeah, just burned myself making the tea,” he replied, pulling down his sweater sleeve. Craig gestured to the breakfast bar “I made breakfast,” he smiled

 

Tweek sat down at his spot at the bar. On his plate was a couple toasted waffles, there was also a mug of tea sitting off to the side. Tweek smiled, maybe he was too quick to judge Craig's mannerisms his first day back. The two of them just need some time to settle in so they can both get used to each other again.

 

“Thank you Craig, that’s really sweet of you,” Tweek giggled, picking up his mug. “Though, I really should’ve done this for you instead! It’s only your second day back man!”

 

Craig's chuckled a bit and stared down at his feet.

 

The rest of the day was fairly average. Tweek was starting to see Craig act like himself again, even catching him baby talking the guinea pigs when he went to feed them. Tweek was finally starting to calm down from his thoughts of ‘Craig will never be the same again!!!’ and instead started to accept that fact that Craig needs time to open up to Tweek again. 

 

That night, Tweek slept easier knowing that this Craig was still his Craig, even if he isn’t showing it just yet.

* * *

Tweek's eyes slowly opened. he was so tired and it was still dark out, but he could sense something was wrong. His vision was hazy but he swore he could see a quivering figure next to him... were they crying?

 

Tweek rubbed his eyes and sat up before turning on his bedside lamp. He turned to his left and let the image process in his sleepy head. 

 

Craig was next to him having what looked like one of the worst nightmares ever, he was muttering things under his breath and was practically shaking. Tweek's eyes widened and let his protective mode take action.

 

“Craig? Craig wake up, what’s wrong?” Tweek said, shaking his boyfriends arm gently

 

Craig shot up suddenly and gasped for breath. After a moment, his vicious gasping for air settled down into harsh breathing. He glanced at Tweek's concerned expression before pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging them tightly, a fresh set of tears beginning to stream down his face.

 

“Craig? Are you ok” Tweek said gently, resting a hand on Craig's quivering back.

 

Craig looked at Tweek again before he began hiccuping and shaking his head.

 

Staring at his distressed boyfriend, Tweek opened his arms slowly gesturing for a hug. Craig graciously took the offer, practically pouncing on Tweek and squeezing him tightly like a child would to their stuffed animal. Tweek held him and shushed him as Craig sobbed into Tweek's neck. 

 

Tweek had very rarely ever seen Craig this vulnerable, so he was kind of at a loss for what to do. Usually it was Craig who comforted Tweek when he had a bad nightmare. And when Craig did have a nightmare that made him cry, it was always a soft cry. A cry that was purely out of sleepy and confused fear. 

 

This type of cry that Craig was exhibiting to Tweek now was one Craig rarely showed to Tweek. It was a whole other level of Craig that Tweek had experienced only a few times before, and even then not to this degree.

 

Tweek knew this was triggered by more than some nightmare.

 

After awhile of Tweek comforting and shushing Craig gently the dark haired boy started calming down from his fit. His arms had gone slack and he was now gently breathing in Tweek's ear.

 

“...you wanna talk about it?” Tweek whispered

 

“...not right now…” Craig replied, his voice scratchy.

 

“Ok” Tweek said. He slowly started to separate from Craig, laying him down on the bed. The separation from Tweek caused Craig to whimper pathetically, but he was far too tired to really protest. Tweek fully sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side and onto the floor. “I’m gonna go get some water for you, ok-?”

 

“Please... don’t go...” Craig croaked out, tiredly tugging on Tweek's sleeve.

 

Tweek stared back at his partners face. His eyes were red and pleading, desperately urging him to stay.

 

“Alright, I won’t.” Tweek promised as he crawled back in bed with Craig. Craig snuggled into Tweek's chest, his long legs wrapping around Tweek's. It was the first time in awhile that Craig had been this close to Tweek. Tweek missed it, he missed him, and Tweek knew Craig missed it too.

 

“I love you,” Tweek murmured, he didn’t expect a response because he didn’t need one from Craig. Craig simply snuggled deeper into Tweek's hold, that was enough for Tweek to know he heard him. 

 

Even so, Tweek couldn’t shake the fear of what this was caused by. It couldn’t just be from a nightmare, Craig never reacted this badly to those. No, this had to be from some outside source, Tweek concluded. And whatever it was had to have been bad for Craig to have this reaction. Was Craig taking his medication? Maybe he secretly wasn’t and that’s what caused this. Or maybe, it was what caused it in the first place… Craig was prone to negative side effects in medicine, after all.

 

Tweek knew he wouldn’t be able to come up with an answer ‘til Craig was ready to talk about it. So he urged his swarming thoughts to shut up so he could sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tweek woke up to Craig's sleeping face. Tweek cringed slightly as he really examined Craig's eye bags and and sunken cheeks. Craig looked like he hadn’t slept in months, and Tweek was beginning to think that maybe that was true.

 

Tweek untangled himself from Craig gently as to not wake him. When Tweek was fully sat up in bed and separated from his partners long limbs, he tucked Craig back in and left their shared bedroom. 

 

The boy made his way through his daily routine quietly. Put the kettle on to make some tea, take his medication, visit the piggies for feeding time, unload the dishwasher while the kettle was still going, when the kettle was ready he prepared his and Craig's tea, start on breakfast, etc. etc.

 

It was the same lonely routine he did when Craig wasn’t around, except this time he was around, just sleeping in later than normal. 

 

Tweek knew his partner was up when he heard the familiar creaks of the stairs. When Craig entered the kitchen he immediately sat down at his place at the breakfast bar, leaning his head on his hand tiredly. He was wearing an old over sized sweater that hung off of both of his shoulders, Tweek noted that it was bigger on him than it used to be.

 

“Good morning, Craig,” Tweek spoke gently, not wanting to disturb Craig to much. Craig wasn’t much of a morning person, especially not today it seemed. 

 

“Mh...” Craig responded, avoiding eye contact with Tweek. He was very clearly feeling anxious about what happened last night.

 

Tweek set down a plate of eggs and toast in front of Craig before kissing his forehead. Craig flinched a bit at the kiss, as Tweek expected. Craig looked up at Tweek before giving him a small smile, he picked up his fork and began eating. Tweek sat down to the left of Craig and began eating his own plate of food.

 

He couldn't help but notice Craig glancing at him from time to time, like he wanted to say something to him but couldn't. The two continued eating in silence. 

 

The rest of the day was weird. 

 

Craig didn't bother trying to hide his discomfort and sadness from Tweek, but he still wasn't ready to talk about it. Tweek knew how he felt. He hated it when people bugged him about things he didn't want to talk about in an attempt of 'comfort' when all he wanted to do was cuddle and the like. So Tweek didn't push it, instead waiting for Craig to give him the OK.

 

Until then, Tweek made Craig as comfortable as possible. The two lazed around on the couch watching random shit they found on Netflix. Tweek made some herbal tea to help with stress and also reheated the pizza from the other night. The entire time, Craig didn't speak. Tweek wasn't surprised.

 

He'd seen Craig struggle with bad depression like these days before, so he already knew how the day would probably go: quiet, gloomy, and uneventful. That was, until it wasn't.

 

Tweek had just come back from the kitchen with a fresh mug of tea in each hand when he didn't see Craig at the couch. Not thinking much of it, he placed Craig's mug on the coffee table. Craig probably just went to the bathroom or something. Waiting patiently for Craig to return, he placed his attention on the TV again.

 

After around 30 minutes, Tweek started to worry. He paused the show he was watching and climbed out of the cocoon of blankets on the couch. 

 

Leaving the living room, he checked the downstairs bathroom, nothing. 

 

He didn't hear the guinea pigs making noise so he probably wasn't in the piggies room. 'Maybe he's in our room?' Tweek thought to himself.

 

Walking upstairs towards their room, he noticed the smell of cinnamon in the air. They had cinnamon hand soap in their bathroom, so that's where Craig went…

 

Tweek walked over to the door, there was a faint sound of running water. 

 

He opened the door and his eyes went wide.

 

Craig was staring at his hands intently, almost in a trance, his arms were red from scrubbing at them too hard for too long, and he was muttering to himself. 

 

"Craig? What are you doing!?" Tweek yelled and pulled his partner's hands from the water. Craig’s attention was immediately off of his arms and onto Tweek. 

 

Craig stared him for a moment, then down at his arms, like he was processing what was going on in his head. “I’m sorry… i didn’t mean to...” Craig muttered, now staring down at the floor. “They just feel…. So dirty”

 

Tweek stared at him, he was so confused. He wanted to know what the hell was going on, but he also didn’t want to push Craig past his limit. Tweek would have to ask him about it later, right now was obviously a bad time…

 

Craig looked up at Tweek “...are you mad at me?” he said in a low voice. 

 

Taken aback, Tweek's grip on Craig's arms faltered for a second, “What? Craig why would I...” Tweek trailed off. Tweek took Craig's left hand in his and rubbed his thumb over the back off it, it felt dry and cracked despite just being underwater a second ago. This was never an issue for Craig before, not that Tweek noticed anyway. Had this become a habbit at the psych ward?

 

“Let’s just…” Tweek hesitated for a second, “forget this happened and go back to the couch, yeah?” he looked at Craig expectantly, ready to lead him back to the living room.

 

Craig thought for a moment before responding, “yeah, ok…”

 

And with that, the rest of the day was carried out in silence

* * *

Tweek couldn’t sleep that night

 

He needed to be there when Craig inevitably had another nightmare. Tweek figured that until whatever was causing Craig's weird behavior was resolved, that this would just become a nightly thing. 

 

Also… Tweek may have drank too much caffeinated tea, and now couldn’t sleep.

 

Instead of at least attempting to sleep, he opted for reflecting about how they got up to this point…

 

It all started with a car crash they had 2 years ago. It was 3 am and they were returning from home after spending the holidays with Craig's family. Craig was asleep sitting in the passenger seat, head leaning on the window. He had a few drinks with his family celebrating new years, and was now passed the point of being a functional human.

 

Tweek, on the other hand, was still sober, just tired. He knew he was going to be driving them home, so he made sure not to have a single sip of alcohol that night. 

 

Despite his efforts though, he was still very tired at the wheel, fading fast. He would have stopped for a caffeinated tea or whatever, but he read somewhere that being sleep deprived and having caffeine can cause auditory hallucinations; and there was no way in hell he was going down that road again.

 

So there they were, driving back to their house. Both very tired and desperately wanting to lay in their own bed, when the unexpected happened. Tweek was about to pull over so he could make sure they were on the right track, but just as he made the turn another car came out of nowhere and hit them from behind. The hit was so hard that both cars were nearly destroyed. 

 

Thankfully though, the lady who hit them was very nice about it and paid for everything, even medical expenses. Apparently, one of her tired and restless kids took the wheel when she was too focused on the road and jerked it, causing the car to slam into Tweek's.   
  


Everyone came out of it fine. Except Craig.

 

He sustained a serious head injury that nearly gave him a concussion, broke several bones, and was in constant pain. The doctors gave him some heavy doses of a pain medication without taking into consideration that Craig was sensitive to drugs and their side effects. 

 

Everything was weird after that. Craig was weird. Tweek can't remember many of the things he did, but he did remember that Craig was overall just irritable, sad, and borderline mean.

 

The worst part, was when he hurt himself. He didn’t do it often, but the fact that he was doing it at all made Tweek queasy. Craig always blamed it on accidents and what not to get out of being called out, but then he was caught scratching his arms deliberately until they bled and there was nowhere to run. 

 

Tweek finally suggested that he go to a psych ward, to which Craig argued with him. The two fought for days about this, and then Tweek finally had enough.

 

He caught Craig scratching himself again. He ran to Craig before ripping his arms apart from each other. He made Craig really look at the scars and asked him very sternly if this was the life he wanted. Craig looked almost scared of Tweek in that instance, he ended up agreeing to go to one after that.

 

Looking back, Tweek thought he was a bit too harsh on Craig, but what else was he supposed to do? He didn’t know what else to do. Tweek just didn’t want Craig to hurt himself and this was the only way he knew how to do get him to stop!

 

Tweek sighed a bit, feeling Craig beginning to squirm and stirr in his arms.

 

“Husssshhhh… it’s ok, i’m here,” Tweek mumbled tiredly. Craig turned over to where he was facing Tweek. His eyes were red and wet. Tweek smiled at him sympathetically before kissing his cheek. “It’s alright, go back to sleep”

 

Craig made a noise of acknowledgement before wrapping his arms around Tweek's torso and snuggling close to his chest. 

 

That night, Tweek couldn’t help but wonder what would of happened if they were never in a crash in the first place.

* * *

It was 1 in the afternoon, Tweek woke up around ten, and finished his morning ritual around 11:30. Craig was still asleep it seemed, and Tweek didn’t have the heart to wake him.

 

Tweek was currently sitting on the couch on his laptop, working on some files for work. He worked as head manager at a local cafe in the denver area. The files he was working on were just reviewing resumes and working on responses to emails. 

 

It’s not like he had to do this since he requested the week off, but he really needed to keep his mind occupied and away from worrying about Craig until he woke up.  

 

He sighed and shut his laptop, it was hard to focus on anything right now really. His mind was buzzing with worry. He could always take a couple xanax that they had kept under the bathroom sink, but he also just really didn’t want to do that.

 

Tweek heard creaking of the stairs and whipped his head around. Craig was walking down them, slowly and steadily. Once he reached the bottom he looked up at Tweek and their eyes met. 

 

Tweek offered him a small smile and patted the space on the couch next to him. Craig nodded before joining him on the couch. The two sat in silence for a moment before Craig broke it.

 

“Tweek?” he asked expectantly, 

 

The boy in question looked up and met his eyes once again, “yes, Craig…?”

 

“I want to talk about… what happened now...” Craig said, looking somewhat uncomfortable

 

“Craig we don’t have to if you're not ready,” Tweek reached over and grasped Craig's hand.

 

“No.” Craig stated rather loudly “I don’t want to avoid it anymore. It keeps eating away at me, and knowing you you're probably worried out of your mind…” he trailed off, voice shaky.

 

Tweek rubbed a thumb over is hand, “... well, if you're sure then…” Tweek took Craig's other hand in his, “then what is it?”

 

Craig let out a shaky breath, “it’s about the psych ward… Heavens Peak?”

 

“Yeah?” Tweek urged him to continue

 

“That place… I hated it…” he looked down at his hands intertwined with Tweek's, “the doctors didn’t listen to a thing I said about myself, they treated me like I had no idea what I was talking about, that I was crazy...”

 

“...and then?” Tweek coaxed, continuing to stroke the back of Craig's hands.

 

“Every time I told them that I wanted to go home or see you, they told me that I’d just be staying there longer,” Craig continued, “every time I protested or wasn’t complicit, they just added another day for me to stay” he sniffled “I had to lie to get myself out of that place, Tweek...”

 

“Oh Craig, i’m so sorry,” Tweek's voice was filled with nothing but sympathy. He’d read some articles and watched videos about some people having terrible experiences with certain psych wards in the past. He didn’t even think to research and background check Heavens Peak. Tweek just figured that since he had a good experience at the one in south park, that this psych ward would be good also.

 

“...that’s not the worst part though…” Craig's voice began to waver “a doctor, I think you saw him when I left… at first, he was nice but then… he… um… did things and uh he… he t-touched me and uh” Craig hiccuped, eyes watering.  he was doing everything he could to keep from looking a Tweek “and he wouldn’t… he wouldn’t sto-”

 

Tweek suddenly pulled Craig into a tight and protective embrace. Tweek was crying just as much as Craig was in that instance, maybe not as loud as he was, but certainly shedding more tears. 

 

“Craig, i’m so so sorry, it’s ok i’m here,” he sobbed under his breath. Tweek knew exactly what Craig was implying. He was both a mixture of furious and sad at the same time. he couldn’t imagine what it would’ve been like; trapped and alone with the only person you thought you could trust taking advantage of you and breaking what little trust you had into pieces. 

 

Tweek couldn’t help but think that this was partially his fault. He should’ve tried therapy or any other forms of treatment before this. But, no, Tweek was scared and had no other ideas of what to do so he made him go to a freaking psychiatric hospital. He tried to reason with himself that it wasn’t his fault, he didn’t know. But his swarming thoughts kept telling him everything he could’ve done to prevent this.

 

He was only pulled out of them by Craig. He was sobbing into Tweek's ear and hugging him tightly.

 

“I’m just so- so glad that i’m with you again. I was so scared, all I wanted was to go home and be with you,” he hiccuped “I wanted to tell you what happened and how much I missed you, but every time I tried I kept getting these thoughts that you would hate me or that you didn’t love me anymore…”

 

Tweek snuggled closer to Craig, “i could never hate you,” he promised “especially over something… like this,” 

 

Craig made a noise of acknowledgment. Still crying, but not as hard

 

Tweek pulled away so he could look at Craig, earning a whine from him. Tweek tried to remember things Craig would say to him when he went through terrible things “I’m sorry you had to go through that, i’m here for you, ok? We’ll get through this.” he tried to sound certain, but it was hard to be the one who knew what to say and when to say it. That was supposed to be Craig's job, even if he sucked at that himself.

 

Tweek wiped a tear away from Craig's cheek who promptly sniffled.

 

“Hey Tweek?”

 

“Yes Craig?”

 

“Can we just cuddle on the couch for a bit? I miss being close to you…” Craig trailed off, toying with his sleeves. 

 

Tweek chuckled, “of course we can, man,”

An with that the rest of the day was spent snuggling on the couch.

 

Tweek's mind was filled with so many thoughts of “what if”s and “what do”s, but he pushed those aside for the time being.

 

All he wanted to focus on was Craig and how they were holding each other.

* * *

For Tweek and Craig, today was very exciting! Craig would finally be returning from his trip from the psych ward, and the two of them were fucking ecstatic. It had been around a year since they agreed on sending Craig to one, and after countless hours of trying to contact Tweek's old psych ward in south park they finally managed, this was for the best.

 

After the whole thing that went down at Heavens Peak, Craig was messed up hard. He would shut down under any pressure, panic severely at certain touches or actions, and would scratch his skin when he felt they weren’t clean enough. Craig wasn’t doing well and he needed help.

 

This time, though, Tweek made sure to get in contact with a hospital he knew would be good for Craig; the old South Park psych ward that Tweek went to. The doctors and nurses were lovely and understanding, and they took every little thing into consideration, so he knew this would be a good place for Craig. 

 

When Craig was admitted to the place he was made sure that he felt welcome and heard, when he asked if Tweek could stay more often, Tweek was allowed extra visiting hours. Tweek barely left his side for the entire time he was there. 

 

But now, 10 months later, he was to be released. 

 

Tweek entered the building and made his way to the front desk. Craig was standing there with a lady who worked there. She handed him a bag as well as a small clipboard which Craig quickly scribbled on.

 

When Craig looked over his shoulder, he noticed Tweek and immediately waved at him, smiling. 

 

Tweek returned the favor, waving enthusiastically before running up to give him a tight hug as well as a smooch.

 

“Everything go well?” Tweek asked, pulling away from Craig.

 

Craig nodded. Another noticeable thing that occurred between then and now was that Craig didn’t speak in public at all, the comfort of his own home with Tweek and friends, maybe, but very rarely in front of other people. A therapist said it was an anxiety thing that he probably picked up at Heavens Peak. Tweek didn’t question it too much. After all, Craig picked up a lot of things from from that place.

 

“Good, good, i’m glad!” Tweek chirped as he grabbed one of Craig's bags. “I can’t wait ‘til you see what I did to the piggies room! Remember how I said I was gonna make them a crawl palace?”

 

Craig chuckled before nodding again, his eyes brightened expectantly. The two of the made it out of the hospital before making their way to Tweek's car

 

“Okey, well, I built them this giant house thing with crawl holes that lead up and around the garage,” Tweek continued, as he packed stuff into the car, “the guys helped me set it up and I made sure it’s safe,”

 

Craig made himself comfortable in the passenger seat. it would be awhile before they made it to Denver.

 

When Tweek sat down in the driver's seat. He went quiet for a moment as he reflected over the things that happened over the last few years. He glanced over to Craig, “hey Craig?”

 

Craig looked up

 

“I missed you,” Tweek said as he took Craig's hand in his

 

Craig offered a small smile 

 

“I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :DD i hope you enjoyed it even though it was sad and slightly rushed near the end
> 
> feedback is appreciated!
> 
> my tumblr is @justaflipfloppingpotato if you wanna see my art and shit posts :]


End file.
